lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Dale (Faction)
This article is about the faction, for the NPCs go to Dalishman, and for the biome, go to |members = Dalishman, Dalish Levyman, Dalish Soldier, Dalish Longbowman, Dalish Baker, Dalish Merchant, Dalish Blacksmith, Dalish Captain, Dalish Banner Bearer |alignment = DALE |crafting table = |shield = |banner = |added in = 28}} The Kingdom of Dale is the largest and most powerful state of Northmen. They reside between the Celduin and Carnen Rivers, with their capital in the city of Dale, located between the Lonely Mountain and Esgaroth, a prosperous city through trade-gained cooperation among Erebor, Dorwinion and the Woodland Realm. Dale will be split into two sub-factions: the Bardings of Dale and the Lake-men of Esgaroth. Though the Lake-men have not been added to the mod, they will probably be a sub-faction of Dale. History It is said that in their beginning, the Northmen of Rhovanion had dwelt all across Wilderland and were a rustic folk, living in small homesteads and wielding mainly light bows. But after the fall of Eregion in the Second Age, they were scattered by Orcs and savage Easterlings and reduced to a primitive folk of cave and wood. However, when Sauron was driven back and banished, they were eventually able to recover, forming the many small princedoms in the lands of Rhovanion. By warring with the Easterlings, the Kingdom of Gondor had brought a long peace to these people and favoured them. They later proved themselves as loyal allies. Little is known of the first days of the then-small realm of Dale in the North, which eventually expanded to control all the land between Celduin and Carnen. Their numbers were swelled when the folk of Rhovanion, having lost wars against the Easterlings and Wainriders, fled over the Celduin to join their nation. The major settlements of Dale were the town for which the Kingdom was named, Dale, in a valley before the Lonely Mountain, and Esgaroth upon the Long Lake. The Dwarves of Durin's Folk, fleeing from the awakening of Durin's Bane in Khazad-dûm, established the Kingdom of Erebor in T.A. 1999. There a profitable trade sprang up between the Dwarves and the Dalesmen. For the Dwarves had found large veins of gold under the Lonely Mountain and soon had gained much wealth, though it was but a shadow of the hoards of Khazad-dûm. Dale was enriched and filled with golden bells, and the smiths of the Dwarves were held in awe. The sons of Dale were apprenticed to them to learn their craft, and the men of Dale became famed toymakers. But in 2770, during the time of Lord Girion in Dale, the dragon Smaug came out of the North and attacked the Lonely Mountain, killing all of the Dwarves except those lucky enough to have been outside the Mountain and Thror and his son who fled through a secret side-door. Smaug then came to the city of Dale and slew its army. After that he would come, eating its inhabitants, and soon Girion was slain and the remaining townsfolk fled to Esgaroth, now called Lake-town. Dale fell into ruin. The people lived a poor, impoverished existence as a result of the ruin of Erebor, but they still traded with the Wood-elves of Mirkwood. In the year 2941 of the Third Age, Thorin Oakenshield, the rightful King under the Mountain, returned from his exile in the Ered Luin to drive out Smaug and reclaim the Kingdom of Erebor. The Lake-men greeted him and his company with feasting, celebration, and songs of mirth, hoping that their realm would be restored to the wealth of the days before the dragon. They gave aid to the Dwarves on their journey in the form of food, rest and provisions. When the Dwarves arrived at the Lonely Mountain and their burglar Bilbo Baggins talked to Smaug, the Dragon became convinced that the Men of Lake-town were behind Bilbo's theft of some items from his hoard. He flew from his lair to the Long Lake in order to destroy Lake-town once and for all. The Lake-men armed themselves and their fight was valiant, though in vain, for the arrows would glance off Smaug’s belly, as it was crusted with gemstones and gold from his sleep on the treasure. But a thrush came from the Mountain and told Bard, a grim bowman of the line of Girion, of the unarmoured spot on the dragon's belly unprotected by the precious stones that covered the rest of his body. Bard felled Smaug with his black arrow, and the Worm splashed into the Long Lake where his remains would lie for ages afterwards. Never would any man dive for the gems that lay about his skeleton, nor pass over that spot. The Men of Lake-town then besieged the Mountain with the Elves of the Wood. Thorin was fey and refused to give them recompense for the ruin his company had unwittingly caused. He sent ravens to his kin in the Iron Hills, who rushed to aid their rightful King, and battle was nearly joined. But a host of Orcs that none but Gandalf had foreseen came out of the North, angered by the death of the Great Goblin at the hands of Thorin and Company. The Elves, Men, and Iron Hills Dwarves, bickering no longer, united to defeat them, drawing up at the foot of the Mountain. A few bowmen were strung out in the vanguard to slow the Orcish advance. The rest of the Men of the Lake with their long swords prepared to battle with the Dwarves on the Eastern spur. They held off the Orcs until a company of these snuck around the Mountain and began to attack the flanks of their enemies. Then Thorin strode forth from Erebor, and all the free peoples flocked to his banner. But they were surrounded, and Thorin fell, and the battle went ill, until the Eagles of the North came, as did Beorn of the Vale. The skin-changer slew the Orcish leader, Bolg son of Azog, and drove off the remnants of their host, who perished in the River Running. After the Battle of Five Armies and the recovery of the riches of Dale stolen by the Worm (for Dain, the new King under the Mountain, gave freely), Bard became quite wealthy. In 2944 he refounded the Kingdom of Dale, and was crowned as King. Dale was restored and filled with golden bells, and the Dwarves of Erebor created great aqueducts, and waterways, and fountains, and streets paved with many colors. After Bard died in 2977 his son Bain took the throne. As the end of the Third Age approached, the growing realm extended far to the south and east of Esgaroth. Dale has recovered from the days of the Dragon, and their lands spread from the Celduin to the Carnen once more. Esgaroth is remade larger and fairer further up the lake, and after the old master came to a bad end, he was replaced by a new one who is both good and just. The Kingdom has forged close bonds with Durin's Folk and are wealthy and happy, their toys famed throughout the lands. But there are stirrings in the East - the Wild Men have once more been called to arms by the Dark Lord, and it may be that the inhabitants of Dale must do battle to defend all that they have regained. If such a war should come to pass, it is assured that the stout Men will fight valiantly as in the days of old to protect their resurgent realm. Alignment Dalish influence centers around their kingdom but includes parts of Wilderland, the Iron Hills, and Mirkwood, as well as all of Erebor. Invasions Dalish invasions feature Dalish levymen, soldiers, longbowmen, and banner bearers. Dale rarely invades Northern Wilderland, Rhúdel, the Rhúdel Steppe, and Wilderland. NPCs Dalish armies are still up to the challenge of fending off any Orcs or Easterlings wandering near their borders. *Dalishman - The citizens of the Kingdom, they are of Northmen descent and live between the Celduin and the Carnen. *Dalish Levyman - The militias of the townships and the armed peasants of Dale, raised up to fight off invading armies. They wield a selection of leather, iron, and bronze armour and different Dalish and iron/bronze weapons. *Dalish Soldier - The trained and well-armed soldiers of the kingdom, sworn to protect the nation. They use Dalish equipment and have a cavalry variant. *Dalish Longbowman - The specialist archers of Dale which use the Dalish longbow and Dalish equipment. *Dalish Captain - The leaders of the Dalish military and fortresses, in which they are found. *Dalish Merchant - The travellers that bring Dalish goods to the world. *Dalish Baker - The masters of culinary cooking and magical pastries. They sell different food items and can be found in bakeries. *Dalish Blacksmith - Smiths that buy metals and sell Dalish equipment. Found in Dalish smithies. *Dalish Banner Bearer - Banner bearers of Dale. A variant of the Dalish Soldier. Structures Three structures generate here, alongside various ruins. *Dalish Fortress - Small fortresses that generate throughout Dale. They contain Dalish Soldiers and bowmen aplenty, as well as a Dalish Captain. A furnace, beds, crafting tables, chests, and barrels can be found inside this three-gated stronghold. In the middle of the structure is a small obelisk. *Dalish Watchtower - Small towers that generate throughout Dale. They contain Dalish Soldiers and Levymen, as well as chests, beds, crafting tables, and barrels of alcohol. *Dalish Village - Groups of structures that generate throughout Dale. They are very similar to vanilla villages in that they have groups of a varying number of houses, which contain small courtyards, a bed, a chest, crafting tables, a smithy, some food, and a cauldron. Villages can also include a Dalish Smithy, which contains furnaces, forges, crafting tabes, cauldrons, an anvil, some lava, upper living quarters, and a Blacksmith; and/or a Dalish Bakery, which contain lots of pastries, a crafting table, furnaces, a fireplace, a cauldron, and a Dalish Baker. These are centred around a small tower, which is simply decorative. Items *Dalish Crafting Table - Crafting table used to craft the following. *Banner of Dale - The standard of Dale, depicting a Dalish Longbow on a royal blue background. *Banner of Esgaroth - The standard of Esgaroth, depicting fish on a deep blue/sea-green background. *Dalish Equipment - Swords, daggers, battleaxes, spears, pitchforks, and longbows used by the forces of the Men of Dale. *Dalish Armour - The armour of the soldiers and levymen of Dale and their captains. *Dalish Brick - Bricks made of stone and used in Dalish structures. *Dalish Pastry - Pastry made with wheat, raisins, milk, maple syrup, and an egg. *Cram - Baked good made with wheat and . *Dalish Cracker - Party favours in which surprises can be stored. Category:Dale Category:Good Category:Factions Category:Men